Born to be Bad
by BloodyVampireDevil
Summary: Le plus court, serai de dire qu'Harry rencontre la Mort et qu'une nouvelle aventure commence pour le survivant... Anges, 'Marqués, 'Evadés', haine et amour entremêlés. couples divers et variés... Bonne lecture, Bloody.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** _BloodyVampireDevil_

Le truc est a moiiiii! yeeeeeees! les persos du pays d'Harry Land, non.

Les couples sont diverses et variés. Mais **Homophobes,** ceci _n'est pas_ pour vous. Alors si vous voulez me pendre, il faudra en premier gouter a une mort certaine...

Pour les autres, **B**onne lecturee**eee**!

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Introduction**

_Un vent glacé soufflait doucement, faisant virevolter les dernières feuilles jaunâtres rescapées à l'hiver, tandis qu'une neige fine tombait sur les bancs du parc et que le silence envahissait peu à peu la noirceur de la nuit percée ça et là par deux ou trois étoiles scintillant faiblement._

_L'ombre d'un chat passa en courant devant l'aire de jeux presque en ruine, réduite en miette où seule tenait debout une balançoire qu'occupait un jeune homme, la tête basse, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la plainte froide du vent contre sa nuque, le faisant frissonner dans son grand T-shirt noir saupoudré de neige._

_Des larmes salées d'amertumes coulaient sur ses joues pâles comme il fermait ses yeux, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir ou les essuyer d'un geste rageur, lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre et lui fit relever la tête surpris et méfiant._

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? _» s'entendit-il dire d'une voix si faible et mal assuré qu'il cru n'avoir rien dit. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes de silence angoissant, une voix apaisante, s'éleva tout contre l'oreille du jeune homme, qui, surpris, se retourna vivement : personne…_

« Je suis la Mort…

-Quoi ? _demanda –t-il dans un murmure étranglé,_ comment ça la Mort ?

-La Mort est ton destin, elle va, elle vient, collée à toi, à ton ombre, à chaque pas que tu fais, _la voix se fit douce, tendre,_ elle tue, pour toi, car elle t'aime…

-Si la Mort m'aime, qu'elle arrête de tuer ceux auxquels je tiens.

-Je suis la Mort, accepte moi dans ton cœur, et soit ce que tu n'es pas…en échange je te rendrais qui tu veux…_murmura la voix._

-Mort quel est ton nom ? Si tu veux que je consente à ta proposition, dis moi ton nom… »

_Mais seul le silence répondit au jeune homme qui soupira et se leva de la balançoire bancale. _

« J'ai du rêver, _pensa t-il_, et puis comment ça, changer ? Bien sûr que j'aimerais changer, _continua t-il en marchant, les mains enfoncés dans les poches,_ ne plus devoir faire toutes ces corvées, ne plus me faire battre, ne plus pleurer pour **lui**, ne plus avoir à affronter cette stupide prophétie, être moi, juste moi_…_ »

_Tout en marchant, le jeune homme était parvenu devant une lisière de maisons totalement identiques, volets et portes fermés, et s'arrêta devant la seule où la lumière filtrait encore à travers la porte entre ouverte._

_Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il l'attendait derrière cette porte qui le narguait, prit son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux et entra._

_Une main énorme l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt, le balança contre le carrelage dur et froid de la cuisine, cognant sa tête sur le rebord de la table et le maintient coincé entre la dite table et le mur du fond._

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre, Vaurien ? Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu te crois peut être supérieur parce que tu fais ces **anomalies** ?

-Non, oncle Vernon, je ne suis pas supérieur, c'est toi le maître ici, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû…

-LA FERME ! T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de me parler ? Non, n'est ce pas ? Alors tu vas être puni pour être en retard et pour m'avoir répondu ! Enlève moi ce T-shirt ! »

_Encore une fois, le jeune homme déglutit, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues pâles, et baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux noirs cachent son air soumit qu'il haïssait, il enleva son T-shirt, et s'accroupit face a son oncle._

_Celui-ci afficha un sourire sadique purement heureux, le voyant à ses pieds, tout en enlevant sa ceinture puis il commença à le fouetter, se régalant, jouissant même de ses cris et du sang qui coulait._

_L'adolescent se sentit lentement sombrer sous les coups de plus en plus violent que son oncle lui infligeait…_

« J'aurais voulut te revoir Sirius, et être moi, juste Harry, pardon Sirius, je ne veux plus vivre, je n'en ai plus la force, je voudrais en finir… Mort, aime moi, aide moi, puisque tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire et la seule à me comprendre …»

°° 

_La silhouette d'un chat rode autour de la maison où est entré Harry._

_C'est un chat ordinaire, dit de gouttière, noir aux pattes blanches et une tache sur le museau._

_Banal pour ainsi dire. Comme on en voit tous les jours._

_Pourtant ce chat sourit. Sournoisement. Idée derrière la tête._

_Finalement ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire. Ni banal, même s'il en a l'air a première vue._

_Et puis ce chat n'est pas un chat. _

_Là, il a plutôt l'allure d'un homme vêtu d'un pantalon vert._

_Un homme bien bâtit, beau, des yeux ambre et de longs cheveux noirs et bleus._

_Un homme étrange. Tout comme le sont les chats qui sourient. _

_Un homme avec des ailes. Deux grandes ailes qui sortent de ses omoplates…_

_Une aile et demie. L'aile entière est rouge et noire. La demie est blanche et violette. _

« Je m'appelle Alexis, amour… »

_Et d'un geste, Harry est dans ses bras, inconscient, d'un autre geste la maison tremble puis explose._

_A la lumière des flammes un homme sourit puis disparaît dans les brumes de la nuit emportant avec lui son adorable fardeau._

Bloody Vampire Devil  ! 

Bon bah J'espère que ça plait!

bah oui, c'est ma 1ere fic ! Ça ce fête

Un petit mot pour m'encourager ? (Ou m'enfoncer au choix )

Des Questions ? Sur la fic ? (C'est le bouton reviews ) Sur moi ? (Vive msn !)

Et si vous avez des idées pour m'aider, j'accepte !


	2. chap 1

_Voila, le 1er chapitre de Born to be Bad... en esperant que ca vous plaise! Merci pour vos rew'ss! et merci a camille detre ma beta (et oui, meme moi!) je vous aime, mes fans! lol , votre bloody!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

« Femme, tu n'honore pas le nom des Black, tu n'es qu'une bonne a rien ! Aujourd'hui j'ai choisi une nouvelle mère digne de notre nom et de notre fils…

-Je suis une Black et je le resterais tant que mon Sirius sera vivant !

-Alors tu mouras pour ça ! **Doloris** !»

_Les cris résonnèrent dans la maison, jusqu'à la chambre où était sous le lit caché l'enfant qui pleurait n'osant rien dire, et a peine respirer, sans cesser d'hoqueter, écoutant les plaintes de sa mère sous la torture…_

_Puis, tout aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le silence se fit._

_Prudent, l'enfant sortit de dessous le lit qu'au bout d'un certain temps et descendit lentement les escaliers appelant sa mère à intervalles réguliers._

_En arrivant au salon, il s'immobilisa, paralysé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui…_

_Du sang… le sang de sa mère coulant sur le sol, sur les murs, goutte à goutte, comme les larmes de ses yeux bleus nuits qui roulaient sur ses joues._

_Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il courait, ne voulant rien voir, rien savoir, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à qu'il tombe d'épuisement sur les feuilles mortes d'une forêt, et alors, il hurla, hurla comme on n'avait jamais entendu hurler. _

* * *

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

_L'homme ouvrit les yeux, hurlant de terreur, couvert de sueur, il ne voyait rien, tout était sombre et brumeux et il avait froid. _

« Sssssirusssss_, susurra une voix_, veux tu vivre ? Revoir le monde des vivants ? Voir ceux que tu aimes ? Ne plus faire ce cauchemar ?

-Ou…oui…_il frémit_, ne plus…le faire…

-Sssssirusssss, es tu prêt à prendre dans tes bras ceux auxquels tu tiens ?

-Ha…Harry, _sa voix était éraillée de n'avoir plus parler depuis trop longtemps_, et Moony…

-Alors, viens… »

_Il s'empara d'un geste la main tendue devant lui qui le tira en avant et se retrouva, déséquilibré, entre deux bras fort. Confus, il leva la tête pour rencontrer des yeux de miel qui lui souriaient_

« Moony,_ dit-il de sa voix cassée,_ c'est toi ?

-Non, mais tu vas bientôt le revoir, et Harry aussi, puisque je lui ai promis

-Merci, je…mais…qui êtes vous ?

-La Mort, pour vous servir… _répondit l'homme, amusé._»

_Sur ce, Sirius eu un faible sourire et ferma les yeux alors que l'homme dépliait ses ailes et disparaissait à la vue de tous…_

* * *

_Harry ouvrit les yeux étonnés de ne plus sentir le sol froid de la cuisine, mais plutôt un sol mou et confortable. L'oncle Vernon aurait eu une révélation et dans un élan de bonté l'aurait mit dans son lit ? Impossible, son lit n'avait pas de couvertures de soie verte et n'était pas aussi grand. Il tourna la tête pour admirer la chambre où il se trouvait._

_Elle était grande et décorée avec goût, de couleur vert, bleu, gris et noir. Deux grandes armoires à glace trônaient de part et d'autre de la chambre, entre lesquelles une table basse et trois fauteuils dormaient près d'une cheminée où un feu ronflait._

_Harry se leva doucement, grimaçant quand, dans son geste, certaines des blessures infligées par son oncle tirèrent brusquement sa peau pâle. Prit d'un vertige, il respira profondément et s'assit, tant bien que mal, sur le bord du lit et porta sa main à son front. Il était bouillant_

_Il avisa non loin une porte entre ouverte et s'approcha aussi lentement qu'il pu, se crispant de temps à autre quand la douleur se faisait sourde. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et resta bouche bée pendant quelques instant avant de se reprendre et d'entrer._

_C'était une énorme, non, gigantesque salle de bain, de marbre rouge et noir, où pouvait facilement tenir un éléphant, avec une piscine en guise de baignoire, du moins d'après lui, une douche pour cinq personnes, sans rideaux, et une armoire à pharmacie au dessus du lavabo._

_Il s'avança jusqu'à la dite armoire à pharmacie, l'ouvrit et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : Bandages et pommade._

« Mais en premier, un bain…heu, enfin, vu la taille de la baignoire, une douche fera l'affaire, _se dit-il souriant à moitié_, avec difficulté. »

_Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Tandis qu'il se savonnait, frictionnant ses muscles endoloris, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et referme se fit entendre. Éteignant l'eau, il se retourna vivement, nerveux._

« Qui…qui est là ? _demanda t-il, se maudissant de ne rien voir sans ses lunettes._

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je crois, non ? _Une main lui tendit une serviette qu'il enroula rapidement autour de sa taille._

-Je…je vous connais ? _Fi-t-il en s'avançant à tâtons vers l'inconnu_

-Oui, _souffla l'homme, quand Harry posa sa main sur son torse,_ depuis hier.

-Oh ! _Harry sentit qu'on l'emmenait hors de la salle d'eau,_ vous êtes la Mort…

-Soyons modeste, pour toi je suis Alexis, mon Ange… »

_Harry rougit tandis qu'on le poussait sur le lit. Des mains lui posèrent ses lunettes sur le nez, et il pu enfin contempler l'homme devant lui._

_Alexis était beau. De longs cheveux noirs et bleus cachaient à demi des yeux ambre flamboyant et un sourire ironique étirait sa bouche charnue. De nouveau Harry déglutit._

« Que me voulez vous ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pourquoi ? _Balbutia t-il pour se redonner contenance…_

-Une chose à la fois, amour, sa voix était douce, tu es ici parce que tu me l'as demandé.

-Moi ? Mais je ne n'ai jamais rien…

_-_… Mort, aime moi, aide moi, puisque tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire et la seule à me comprendre …»

_Un « oh » silencieux se forma sur la bouche du jeune homme alors que le sourire narquois d'Alexis s'agrandissait. _

« Tu peux le constater, je t'ai transporté chez moi, et comme je te l'avais promis, la personne a qui tu tiens le plus aussi.

-Sirius, _Harry oscilla,_ merci, merci de tout cœur Alexis ! _Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais poussa un cri de douleur quand il se leva, il grimaça et se rallongea,_ je veux le voir !

-Ce n'est pas le moment, d'abord je vais te soigner ça, _fit il, montrant ses blessures_. »

_Alexis chauffa rapidement de la crème entre ses mains et commença à le masser, Harry s'endormant peu à peu sous les caresses bienfaitrices de son protecteur, qui, lorsqu'il eut terminé s'étendit à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras. _

* * *

Bien,bien,bien, en esperant que ca plaise toujours... Rew'sssss pleazzzeeeeee! 


	3. chap 2

Bonjour! Merci a tous pour vos rew's (666Naku, Jully Reed; Ewilan Potter, Dreydrey, Yume-chan05, Lily2507, Zaika)

Rew'An:

Dragon arcenciel: Merciiiiii la suiteuh est la! bisouuuuuus!

Adenoide : cest Sirous lui meme, qui reve de sa vie, quand il etait enfant, et non, ce ne sera pas Alexis qui reglera la myopie dHarry... Enfin, tu verras bien

PatmolDH: Merci! jai hate lire la suite de TON histoire, bisous!

Nushka: Bad girl va! nempeche, ca te va bien ce pseudo que lautre, soit tranquille, moi aussi jai du mal a ecrire la suite, bisouuus

SlyDark: Jaime etre sadique... Que veux tu, je suis comme ca. Une impression etrange? Bah si ca te rends accro, tout va bien

Lolie: Pour en savoir + sur Alexis, il faudra attendre encore un peu mais la suite la voilaa

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

_Sous la lune ronde, à la lueur des étoiles, ou peut être sous un soleil dissimulé par le feuillage, une silhouette avançait entre les tronc d'arbres, se faufilant vers un but quelconque, passant presque inaperçue pour les bêtes de la forêt, sereines en reconnaissant l'intrus._

_Brusquement la silhouette tomba sur le sol, retenant non sans peine un grommellement furieux et jurant contre la branche qui se trouvait là. Le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect de la forêt, regardant passer les petits êtres vivant des alentours. _

_Rassuré, il passa la main sur son visage, repoussant en arrière ses longues mèches mauves puis il agrippa tant bien que mal la branche pour s'aider à se relever. Il s'affala de nouveau gémissant de douleur, et ferma les yeux. Dès qu'il les entrouvrit une main se présenta à lui qu'il regarda avec méfiance et sauvagerie, en grognant._

« -Ne grogne pas comme ça, je ne vais rien te faire… Je veux juste t'aider »

_La voix claire et calme, surprit le jeune homme, qui leva lentement les yeux vers le visage à qui appartenait la voix, pour rencontrer deux yeux gris malicieux, qui le fixaient sans mépris. Rassuré, il s'empressa de prendre la main de l'inconnu sortit de nul part qui l'aida à se relever, et se secoua pour enlever la terre qui le recouvrait._

_Le geste fit sourire le nouveau venu, qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre un arbre en le regardant faire, puis voyant que l'autre ne lui disait rien, le regardant avec méfiance, ou plutôt en animal traqué, il se mit a rire doucement, avançant sa main vers la joue de l'autre qui se raidit et ferma ses yeux de peur._

« -Shut, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, _reprit-il de sa voix sucrée_, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, tu es ici sur mon domaine… »

_L'autre frémit sous la caresse furtive et Draco lui prit la main et avança dans la forêt tirant derrière lui le jeune homme qui devait courir pour le suivre._

_Non loin, une exclamation de fureur retentit, et Draco se mit à rire toujours aussi doucement, courant sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où il lâcha enfin la main de son compagnon et se tourna vers lui :_

« -Voilà, ici, ils ne nous trouverons pas…. Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené avec moi, mais tu m'es sympathique et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »

_Voyant que le jeune homme le regardait sans comprendre, Draco fonça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir sur le sol, fixant les étoiles…_

_Le jeune homme fit de même, suivant des yeux les gestes que faisait Draco, intrigué malgré lui, s'approchant a pas de loup pour mieux l'observer, jusqu'à pouvoir humer l'odeur caramel du blond, qui, surpris de le voir si près, sursauta : _

« -Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ni qui tu es, ni ce que tu fais chez moi ?

-Je…_une voix rauque, peu habituée à parler, mais à la fois douce, nota Draco_…j'suis désolé, j'ne savais pas qui avait quelqu'un qu'habitait ici, et pis j'avais faim, enfin tu vois ?

-Oui, je vois ça, _dit-il en riant,_ tu t'es paumé dans la propriété des Malfoy. Ton nom maintenant, _réprimanda t-il, d'une voix un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulut._

-Shaal, _marmonna le jeune homme surpris du ton qu'avait prit l'autre._

-Excuse moi, Shaal, _dépité, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant,_ mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aimable avec d'autres personnes. »

_Shaal se permit un sourire qui illumina son visage. Draco, si surpris fut-il, n'en montra rien et le dévisagea tranquillement : Le jeune homme, quoi que mal habillé, était adorable et sauvage. Des cheveux, non, une crinière mauve tombait sur ses épaules et de grands yeux innocents le fixaient naïvement, la tête penchée sur le coté, enfantin. Il s'attarda longuement sur ces yeux…l'un d'un bleu nuit et l'autre d'un bleu glacé…Magnifique… _

« Je suppose que tu n'as nul part où aller_, fi-t-il en secouant la tête_, voudrais-tu que je t'héberge quelques temps ? Il ne faudra pas que tu te montres, c'est tout.

-Nan ! _Bafouilla Shaal, apeuré_, nan, y n'faut pas ! J'ne peux pas !

-Mais pourquoi, _Draco eut un air blessé_, je présume que c'est parce que je suis un fils de Mangemort c'est ça ? _A présent ses yeux lançaient des éclairs_, toujours des préjugés !

-Non ce n'est pas ça Draco, _sa voix se cassa_, c'est qu' j'suis un monstre…

-Un monstre ? _Ses yeux grands ouverts le fixait, incrédule,_ c'est quoi cette absurdité ?

-J'suis ce qu'on nomme un 'Evadé'…j'suis né d'une expérience qu'a mal tourné… R'garde ! »

_Et avant que Draco n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Shaal se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il pu voir au bout de quelques instants, après un gémissement de souffrance, le dos du jeune homme s'ouvrir et une aile en sortir sous une coulée de sang. Une unique aile faite de plumes, de câbles, d'étincelles électriques et de sang._

_Etouffant un hoquet de stupeur, Draco se leva à son tour faisant face à Shaal qui baissait la tête, se maudissant d'être aussi stupide pour se montrer devant un humain qui allait le rejeter à coup sur. _

_Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l' 'Evadé' et d'un doigt lui releva sa frimousse. Et quand il vit les yeux remplis de larmes du bonhomme, il lui sourit tendrement puis le pris dans ses bras :_

« Shut, Je ne te ferais jamais mal, Shaal, tu es comme tu es, shut calme toi, n'ai pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu sais, tu es la première personne à qui j'ai envie de faire confiance

-Vrai ? _Sa voix était si basse qu'il passa un temps avant que Draco ne réponde, peu sûr d'avoir entendu._

-Oui, vrai, et puis je t'aime bien, ne pleures plus s'il te plait…

-Si je ne pleure plus, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Oui petit démon, je te suivrais partout… _Il le sentit sourire dans son cou, _je te le promets »

_Shaal serra possessivement l'être qui s'était attaché si vite, et contre ses habitudes, à lui. Souriant encore, il passa la main dans les cheveux blonds, écartant les quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir et d'admirer le cou et surtout la veine qui palpitait contre sa bouche._

« Draaaacoooo_, susurra t-il contre son oreille, _fermes les yeux_ » _

_Alors qu'il s'exécutait en frissonnant, Shaal soupira de bien être, avant d'embrasser son cou tendrement… et d'un clin d'œil, ils disparurent…

* * *

_

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! jen veuuuux! sil vous plait w (non, je ne suis pas fou... je crois ) 


	4. bonus

Ce ci est un petit "bonus" en attendant lasuite, qui est ecrite, mais que je me dois e modifier. merci de vos re'sssss Jespere atteindre les 45 ,soupire, quel reve! je vous adore tous, votre bloody (un beu balabe--' )

**Rew's Ann:**

slydark: que tu sois accro, tant mieu! jespere que tu aimeras ce bonus. bisous, bloooody

matoo: toi aussi accro? niek niek, je suis indispensable (nan, je nai pas la grosse tete) pose tes questions, je verrais si jy repond

patmolDH: et bien merci! sachant que je vais de moin en moin sur le net, je navais pas vu que tu as publié la suite de ta story! vais lire

adenoide: waaou! tu as tres bien fait le lien! cest juste ce quil fallait comprendre! voila un bonus qui va te (re)torturer lesprit bisous

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 lettres

De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger.

_« Salut ma tite Mione ! Ca va bien dans les montagnes ? Tu skies bien ? Haha, j'me demande comment tu peux aimer c'te merde ? Le Quidditch c'est cool, rien a voir ! T'sais quoi ? On a appris la nouvelle ce matin, avant que Pa' parte au ministère ! Les jumeaux étaient tristes, mais c'est ben les seuls, (quoi que M'an l'aimait bien quand même un peu ; Quelle pute !) mais Ginny et moi on a dansé la samba ! La maison de Harry a explosé ! BAOUM ! Fini terminé ! Plus de stupide survivant de mes deux ! Merlin soit loué, il a mourut ! Vais enfin pouvoir être avec toi bébé ! Sinon, rien de neuf, j't'attend…envie de toi Sexy girl J't'aimes ma tite salope. Ton Rony »_

De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley.

_« Rony chou ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuseeeee ! Enfin être ensemble ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envieeeee, ooooh je t'aime ! Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être l'intello de service ! Je m'ennuie tellement sans toiiiiii, la neige c'est froid et le ski ça fait mal ! Si au moins c'était toi qui me maltraiterais comme çaaaa ! Oh oui, je suis ta salope ! Met toi au garde a vous, j'arrrrrriveeeee !! Ta Mione. » _

°DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH° 

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie, entortillait entre ses doigts fripés sa longue barbe d'un blanc douteux d'un air pensif, mâchouillant, avec les seules dents qui lui restait, un bonbon au citron, tournant de son autre main les pages de la Gazette où était annoncé la Mort du Survivant, l'élu pour vaincre Voldemort, plus grand mage Noir de l'histoire de la magie._

_Ayant fini la lecture de l'article, un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres sèches…_

_Ainsi c'était fait. Harry était bel et bien mort et il ne restait plus que Voldemort à éliminer et tout le monde l'acclamerait. Ce devait être aussi facile que pour Harry. _

_Il ricana…Mort dans une explosion de ''gaz''…Vive les Moldus…_

« Entrez, _dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux et calme après que quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte_, Ah, Severus ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui_, répondit le maître des potions_, vous avez vu les nouvelles ? Potter, il est…

-Mort, Severus, n'ayez pas peur de le dire, _l'homme en noir tiqua_, oui, je sais, pourquoi ?

-Mais, et Voldemort ? …Qui ?… Comment _? Il bégayait, décidément rien n'allait plus._

-Moi, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un gamin, je peux très bien vaincre sans lui !

-Un Gamin, Albus ? Il a fait beaucoup plus que vous ! Il est tellement puissant que c'est…

-Suffit !! _Le ton était froid et sec, Severus frémit._ Sortez maintenant !

-Et bien soit. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes rien sans lui. Et sans moi d'ailleurs…Adieu ! »

_Et il sortit dans un tourbillon de robes, claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui. Qu'avait il voulut dire par « et sans moi d'ailleurs ? » …Dumbeldore haussa les épaules, indifférent, après tout, il avait d'autres Hippogriffes à fouetter. _

_Souriant, il entra dans une salle cachée par les cadres des anciens directeurs, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, savourant à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire, heureux comme un vieux bonbon au citron qui a encore de la saveur._

°DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH° 

De Severus Snape à Lucius Malfoy.

_« Lulu, Je suppose que, comme tous, tu as appris la nouvelle, la maison des Moldus d'Harry Potter aurait explosé, et lui avec. Est-ce possible ? Je n'en sais rien, moi, je n'y crois pas. Potter mort, c'est comme si je m'habillais en rose et tutu ! Impossible ! (Non, n'y pense même pas, je veux bien le cuir et le fouet, mais le tutu jamais !) Qu'en pense tu ? Et qu'en pense le Maître ? Le vieux fou est certain de pouvoir le battre à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu vent que Draco s'est volatilisé ? Est-ce vrai ? Tu peux tenir le coup ? Tiens moi au courant si tu as de ses nouvelles. Passe le bonjour à ta (pouah !) femme. Severus. »_

De Lucius Malfoy à Severus Snape.

_« Sevy, Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lu la Gazette –comme tout le monde-, et au Ministère c'est la panique ! Potty mort, c'est la fin de toutes leurs espérances, ça y est le Lord va vaincre et « On va tous mourir ! » Si tu les voyais, c'est hilarant, tellement risible. (Es-tu sûr ? Le tutu t'irait si bien ! Un noir bien sûr…Non, tu as raison, je préfère le cuir et le fouet, miam !) Moi non plus je n'en crois rien. Le Lord ne dit rien. Il sourit. Comme s'il savait quelque chose. Le morveux est vivant à coup sûr. Et le vieux bouc ne perd rien pour attendre ! En attendant, mon fils s'est bel est bien volatilisé, mais j'ai l'impression que là aussi le Lord sait. Donc je ne m'alarme pas. Ma femme est folle, ne l'oublions pas. Ton Lucy » _

°DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH° 

_Lord Voldemort, plus grande terreur de l'histoire des sorciers, regardait par la fenêtre, pensivement, une coupe de vin a la main, une cigarette dans l'autre, à ses pieds un long serpent somnolait, surveillant, de temps à autre, l'antre du feu._

_Soudain, il y eut du mouvement dans les flammes, et un homme en sortit et s'avança d'un pas impérial vers le Lord. Le serpent siffla mais ne bougea pas. Voldemort, se tourna à demi vers son invité et lui sourit._

« Du vin peut être ? _D'un geste anodin il lui montra la bouteille pleine sur la table basse_, en quel honneur viens tu me rendre visite?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Tom. _Il prit la bouteille et se servit_, hum, c'est du bon !

-Bien sûr que c'en est _! Il souleva un sourcil à la vue de la mine béate de son ami_, Alors ?

-Alors rien, _son visage se ferma_, il est chez moi un point c'est tout !

-Ne t'énerve pas, _dit il, amusé_, je ne tuerais pas le fiancé de mon frère de sang !

-Oui, Je te crois, _l'homme eut l'air penaud_, m'enfin, si tu savais, tout ce temps a l'attendre et enfin le retrouver ! _Il sourit_.

-Et si tu me disais ce que tu as fais du fils Malfoy ? Son père s'inquiète ! _Murmurant, pour lui même_, un si bel homme !

-Oh ! Dis lui que tout va bien, Tom, mon petit Shaal nous l'a adopté !

-Bien, mais préviens moi avant lorsqu'un de tes 'Evadés' enlève l'un des miens, Alexis.

_La Mort lui sourit mystérieusement et l'étreignit. Le serpent leva la tête dès qu'un léger 'à bientôt' murmuré retentit et la Mort se volatilisa. Tom reprit son verre de vin et se retourna vers les étoiles, satisfait. Une nouvelle ère commençait.

* * *

_

et bien voila... je nai quun mot a dire: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEW'SSSSSSSSSSSS!! petite bouton en bas... 


	5. chap 3

Nouveau chapitre... soupire buuuh, jai meme pas eut 40 rew'sss!! Laissez moi pleurer!! (comment ca jai un gros sourire aux levres? )

Merci pour vos rew's Merci a gergille, a adenoide et slydark (rew's anno) La suite va vous plaire, je lespere... niek niek niek

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_Harry émergea lentement d'un long sommeil réparateur, papillonnant les yeux, encore endormit. Ainsi, ce qui c'était passé la veille, ce n'était pas un rêve, à en juger ses bandages bien faits et des couvertures de soie qui épousaient son corps meurtrit._

_Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver ses lunettes et remarqua sur un coffret un billet de son protecteur :_

_« Amour, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire ce matin, alors nous ne pourrons ni nous voir ni parler du '' où, pourquoi, comment'' de tout ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment et des questions que tu veux, à coup sûr, me poser. Je te laisse découvrir a ta guise mon domaine dont le jardin qui te plaira assurément, et te propose de retrouver, a midi, mes autres invités, qui vivent ici, avec nous. Je ne veux point de désordre chez moi. Ton Alexis »_

_Heureux de revoir son parrain quelque part dans le domaine, Harry se leva tant bien que mal, et négligeant sa nudité, se dirigea vers une des armoires, l'ouvrit, saisit le premier pantalon noir qui lui tomba sous la main, l'enfila, respira un bon coup et sortit de la pièce._

_Il se trouva cerné d'une jungle de roses de toutes les couleurs et d'un parfum enivrant. Médusé, subjugué, marchant lentement, prenant le temps de respirer chaque rose à sa hauteur, il s'avança jusqu'à la sortie de la serre et poussa la porte._

« Un véritable labyrinthe son domaine, _murmura t-il alors qu'il entrait dans une sorte de_ _chapelle_, je vais me perdre sans guide, moi»

_Il s'arrêta soudain à la vue d'un jeune homme bien vêtu, à genoux, devant l'autel, lui tournant le dos, semblant prier avec ferveur. Ses cheveux blonds, dans le halot de lumière orangée des vitraux, lui donnaient un aspect angélique. Il ne manquait plus que les ailes. Quand le jeune homme se tourna vers Harry, une larme perlant de ses yeux gris, le tableau divin acheva Harry d'émerveillement, si ce n'est, un détail._

« Malfoy ?_ Demanda t-il, incrédule_, qu'est que tu fiche ici ? »

« Tiens, St Potty_, il vacilla un instant, ferma les yeux puis se leva,_ tu n'étais pas mort ? »

« Mort ? Mais pourquoi mort ? Aurais tu perdu la boule ? Je suis là, vivant ! »

« Tu ne sais donc pas…_Draco s'avança sensuellement, jusqu'à pouvoir le frôler_…que tu aurais explosé chez tes Moldus ? _Il sourit ironiquement_, j'ai toujours su que tu étais trop tenace pour ton propre bien. »

« Mes Moldus ?_ Harry ferma les yeux, confus_, je ne me rappelle plus très bien_, la tête hideuse de l'oncle Vernon lui apparut._ Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu…_il tremblait_. »

« Je suis venu prier_, il était si près_, oui c'est ça, prier… »

« Prier ? _Harry tendit la main et du pouce essuya la perle d'eau_, pourquoi ? »

« Pour un amour interdit_, trop près, vraiment trop. »_

« En amour tout est possible, _sa main s'attarda sur sa joue. »_

« Même entre deux hommes ? _Il le voulait tellement. »_

« Oui, _tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Draco se taise_, surtout entre deux hommes. »

_Sans qu'il ne su ni pourquoi, ni comment, Harry combla l'espace qui manquait pour caresser des lèvres sucrées des siennes. Il joua un peu, mordant, suçotant jusqu'à ce que Draco entrouvre ses lèvres sous la délicieuse torture et un doux ballet débuta entre eux. Une main caressait la joue, la deuxième agrippait un cou alors que deux autres enserraient sa taille, fermement, jusqu'à ce que…_

« Touche Pas À Mon Dray !!! »

_Harry se retrouva par terre, yeux grands ouverts, hébété. Devant Malfoy se tenait un jeune garçon d'environs 14 ans, le fusillant du regard. C'était **ça** qui osait le priver du nectar des Dieux qu'était la langue de sa Némésis ? Un éclair de rage passa dans ses émeraudes : Il allait tuer ce morveux, on ne gênait pas le survivant dans sa tache la plus importante._

« Non, _la voix implorante les réveilla tout deux_, ne lui fait pas de mal… »

« Je le tuerai, il n'y a que moi qui peut te toucher, _Harry et Shaal se regardèrent, enragés : ils avaient prononcé la phrase en même temps. »_

« Ca suffit vous deux ! _Draco semblait furibond_, je ne suis pas un jouet ! _Rectification, il était furieux_... Toi, _il montra Harry qui grogna, du doigt_, c'est pour lui, _Shaal se permit un sourire_, que je priais. Quand a toi, _Shaal perdit son sourire_, je fais ce qu'il me plait_, et Harry lui tira la langue_, et comment fais-tu pour me retrouver partout où je vais ? »

« A ton odeur_, il baissa la tête comme Harry ricanait_, je suis désolé, voulais pas… »

« Oui, c'est bon, _il aida Harry à se relever_, alors, que voulais-tu ? »

« Prévenir, _Shaal jeta un œil aux mains soudées,_ que le repas est servi. »

« Bien, _Draco prit Shaal par son autre main, les guidant, presque en courant, jusqu'à la salle à manger_, allons z'y »

°

* * *

° 

_Remus Lupin, loup garou de son état, soupira. Certes, il était heureux, mais la situation était très déconcertante. Comment autant de choses plus étranges les unes que les autres pouvaient-elles se produire en si peu de jours : Harry et la douleur immense de le savoir mort, ensuite la visite d'un camarade d'enfance, et maintenant, le retour souhaité et redouté, de… **ça** !_

_Le ça en question pressa plus, si possible, son corps chaud et nu contre lui, soupirant d'aise. Remus lui passa la main dans les cheveux repensant à la veille, où tout avait été chamboulé par l'arrivée de…_

**Flash back**

« Alexis ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! _Il le prit dans ses bras un instant,_ Cela fait si longtemps ! _Ils se sourirent, heureux de se revoir après toutes ces années, _Mais, dis moi, noble étranger quel bon vent t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié mon meilleur ami même si je t'ai donné si peu de nouvelles. »

« Peut être, mais quand tu vois cette immondice, _du doigt il montra la Gazette du Sorcier_, tes nouvelles ne peuvent qu'être bonnes. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! _Il s'assit en face du loup garou_, Alors je tombe bien, _claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et une sphère de lumière flotta entre eux_, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! »

« Oh ! _Remus était aux anges_, raconte moi tout ! Montre moi ! »

« J'ai retrouvé mon fiancé. _Il sourit à la vue de sa mine réjouie,_ il est chez moi, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tiens, regarde, le voila qui dors. »

_Tout en parlant, la sphère s'était allumée, tournoyant, s'agrandissant peu à peu, des images floues défilant a l'intérieur, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celle d'un jeune homme dormant comme un bienheureux. _

_Alexis, blasé, contempla les différentes émotions passer dans les yeux de son ami : En premier la surprise quand Lupin reconnu Harry dans le lit de soie verte, puis le soulagement de le savoir bel et bien vivant et enfin, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, la stupéfaction quand il réalisa que la Mort avait bien dit…_

« FIANCÉ ! Quoooooi !? Mais… mais… Nan ! Ce n'est pas…c'est impossible !! Tu…tu… »

« Tu exagères, _il roula des yeux, _qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Que ce soit un homme ? Où qu'il soit plus jeune que moi ? Franchement, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de préjugés… »

« Non ce ne c'est pas ça, tu sais très bien que je…et puis, c'est qu'il celui qui doit vaincre… »

« Tom ? _Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux_, comme si l'on pouvait tuer un 'Marqué', tu dois le savoir ça, puisque tu en est un ! »

« Mais, la prophétie ? _Aux ''Balivernes !'' d'Alexis, le loup garou en lui bondit_, et Sirius ? Il est bien mort, lui ! Et c'en était un aussi ! »

« En parlant de lui, j'ai promis a mon Ange, le cadeau, _il claqua des doigts_, que voila. »

_**Fin du flash back**_

_Ensuite, il ne su pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé : Alexis était partit en hurlant, après avoir fait éclater la sphère d'images où brillait des petits Harry embrassant un autre homme…_

_Quand à lui, il n'avait d'yeux pour le **ça** recroquevillé dans un coin, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses yeux bleus nuits plantés dans les siens, un sourire beat, éclatant, répétant sans cesse, sa litanie. « _Je ne peux le croire, tu es vraiment là, je ne rêve plus… »

_Remus Lupin, loup garou de son état, soupira, fermant les yeux …Sirius…Vivant…Dans ses bras, enfin… Étrange, mais tellement formidable…_

_

* * *

_

Retourneemnt de situation, non? hehehe , ej suis doué ... Reviews??? svous plait!!


	6. Chap 4

buh. je me demande si cette fic est bien. et puis javance pas. jen suis au chapitre 9, je reste bloqué. et puis, je sais pas, mais suis pas motivé..

En tout ca, merci a toutes pour vos rew's, jy repondrais une autre fois... buuuh, vot'e pauvre p'tit bloody.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

_La tension qui régnait dans la pièce, était si palpable, que Draco osait a peine soupirer. Harry et Shaal, leur aura noire de haine, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, écrasant de leurs mains le pain, déchiquetant la viande. Quand l'énième verre éclata, l'aspergeant d'eau, Draco n'y tint plus et hurla : _

« Suffit vous deux ! Regardez moi cette porcherie_ ! Ils baissèrent la tête, pareil aux enfants prit en faute, _nous sommes des invités ici, et vous vous comportez comme des gosses immatures, je… »

« Je suis, sur ce point, totalement d'accord avec toi, jeune Malfoy, _le maître des lieux se tenait debout contre la porte, les poings sur les hanches,_ ce n'est plus une salle à manger ! _Son regard foudroyant contempla le désordre puis s'arrêta sur Harry et Shaal, qui se tassa sur lui-même, _mais il y a des choses que je ne permettrais pas ici… »

_Draco pâlit, se sentant mal à la vue de leur hôte s'avançant a grands pas vers lui, et ferma les yeux… _« Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !!!! » _Le cri retentit bien plus fort que la baffe qui, puissante, le fit tomber de sa chaise, la main sur sa joue brûlante avant qu'il sombre dans les ténèbres_

°

* * *

° 

_Au même moment, Lucius Malfoy se réveilla, hurlant, la main crispée sur son cœur battant la chamade, respirant avec difficulté. A ses côtés, Severus Snape, émergea comme il pu, serrant les couvertures contre son corps nu, s'inquiétant de son compagnon affalé sur le lit :_

« Putin, Lulu, que se passe t-il ? Réponds moi ! »

« Mer…de…Sevy, c'est…c'est **mon …**aura, elle…me brûle… »

« C'est impossible ! _Il voulut se lever mais Lucius le tenait par le bras,_ cela fait des années… »

« Je sais… mais…oh putin !... **IL** a marqué…Draco…_Severus ouvrit grand les yeux,_ va voir… le Maître…aide mon…fils…Sevy, je t'en pris…il aime…trop…d'amour… »

_Severus n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se leva, prit la fiole ''potion- sans rêves'' qui traînait sur la table, força Lucius à la boire, s'habilla et transplana chez Lord Voldemort. _

°

* * *

° 

« …Qu'est que tu lui as fait !! Mais regardes moi dans les yeux quand j' te parles! Pourquoi il hurlait comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Non mais tu m'écoutes !? …»

_Harry tournait en long, en large et en travers dans la chambre où reposait Malfoy junior, sous les yeux de Shaal qui le regardait gesticuler puis secouer comme un pruneau Alexis qui le laissait faire. Enfin, las, il s'assit sur le lit, replaça correctement une mèche blonde et sans se tourner vers la Mort, il demanda :_

_« _Allez, tu as promis de répondre a tous mes ''où, pourquoi, comment'' alors, je t'en supplie, fait le, avant que je te haïsse. »

« Bien, _Alexis s'assit a son tour en soupirant_, ce n'est pas facile alors ne m'interromps pas, _Harry se tourna enfin vers lui, hocha la tête et s'allongea sur les jambes d'Alexis_, je t'ai promis, il n'y a pas si longtemps, de te sortir de ton enfer vivant et de te rendre Sirius, ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, à la condition que tu changes ta façon d'être et de vivre. Ce que j'ai omis de te dire c'est que si j'ai fait cela pour toi, c'est que tu m'as été promis en mariage dès ta naissance. _Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué_. Le problème était tes parents: ils ne voulaient rien savoir, ne voulant surtout pas que leur fils unique soit le fiancé de la Mort et devienne le Prince des Ténèbres_, Harry ne dit rien, écoutant attentivement la suite, _à l'époque, j'étais jeune, et faut le dire, stupide: Comment des simples mortels, pouvaient-ils me défier de la sorte ? J'ai demandé, alors, a un bon ami, Tom Riddle, de t'enlever. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu, et Albus Dumbledore, plus odieux des hommes et grand déchet de l'humanité_, à ses mots, Harry, surpris, hoqueta,_ effaça comme il pu Tom de la carte et t'envoya chez tes moldu immondes dans l'espoir d'un oubli total de ma part et ton intégration dans le « bon camp de la lumière » Mais je t'ai enfin retrouvé et te voila chez moi, tu saisis ? »

« Oui, je crois…Donc, si je comprends bien, toute mon existence n'est que mensonge à cause de Dumby, _Alexis se permit un sourire,_ et ton Tom, qui n'est autre que Voldemort, n'est pas un fou furieux, mais un pauvre gars qui était là au mauvais moment ? »

« Moui, c'est plus ou moins ça, même si Tom n'est pas tout blanc non plus… »

« Et pour Dra…Malfoy ? _Alexis regarda pendant quelques minutes sa main se mouvoir seule dans les cheveux de son amour avant de reprendre_.

« J'en ai fait un 'Marqué' sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne peut mêler son aura à la tienne ! »

« En m'embrassant ? _Il rougit, déglutissant, le souvenir des lèvres douces de son ennemi, gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire_, c'est quoi un 'Marqué' ? C'est grave ? »

« Non. Regarde sa joue. Chaque 'Marqué' a un animal, son animagus, de la couleur de son aura tatoué là où je l'ai voulut. Je le fais par amitié ou amour, ou, ici, par jalousie. Plus tard, si ce n'est déjà fait, un autre tatouage apparaîtra sur son cœur de la couleur de l'aura de son amour. Regarde moi, _il enleva sa chemise blanche, laissant apercevoir sur sa hanche un chat bleu noir_, ça c'est mon aura, et celui-ci, _il montra celui de son cœur_, est vert car, je suppose, ton aura est verte. »

« Tu as dis qu'il y en avait d'autres, des 'Marqué'…_Harry bailla. »_

« Oui, tu les verras demain. Dors maintenant. »

_Alexis le coucha contre Draco qui dormait paisiblement, lui baisa le front, puis, se tournant vers Shaal, s'aperçu qu'il dormait lui aussi, sa tignasse mauve lui servant de coussin et son aile de couverture. A cette vue tout simplement adorable, il sourit tendrement, le prit dans ses bras et le coucha avec les deux autres. _

« Heureusement que le lit est grand,_ pensa t-il a peine sortit de la chambre, _Ah ! Voila nos 'Marqués' tant attendu !»

°

* * *

° 

_Bien loin, dans un château bien connu, ce sont les vacances et il n'y a personne. Toutes les salles sont vides. Pourtant, un papillon noir passe, de pièce en pièce, à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose à murmurer au vent, mais rien…_

_Il va et vient, et puis, tout à coup, un bruit, insolite: Où ? Un mot de passe et des marches spirales ? Oh ! Un bureau ! Mais toujours rien : Si, des tableaux chuchotent, «Quel étrange petit papillon ! » et puis, enfin, une porte, bien cachée. Et dans la pièce sombre, éclairée par quelques torches :_

« Je vous en prie, veux revoir mamaaan !!! »

« Ta mère ne veut plus d'un monstre comme toi ! »

« Naaaan ! Môman elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave d'être un loup garou ! »

« Et bien elle a mentit ! Elle veut un petit garçon normal, pas d'un Hybride ! »

« S'il vous plaît ! Ne me faites pas mal ! Qu'est que je vous ai fait ! »

« Ce que tu m'as fait ? A moi ? Mais rien. Par contre, moi je vais te faire… »

« Je n'ai que12 ans !! J'ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Qui a dit que tu allais mourir ? Tu vas juste souffrir un peu. Et après j'expliquerai ta pauvre mère comment Voldemort t'a supprimé ! »

_L'homme eut un rire glacial, ses yeux d'une lueur meurtrière fixant le petit être apeuré, recroquevillé sur lui-même, hurlant à la mort à la vue des cisailles de l'homme fou._

* * *

voili voulou... une chtite rew's pour un po'v gars? 


End file.
